Will there be us?
by ryanaryn
Summary: This story is basically about the love of a vampire and a vampire hunter. As they hate each other so much, never know the fate will change them ultimately. Natsu x Lucy & Sting x OCC


**This is my first ever story to post here and it takes a lot of courage to do that. So, I want to say sorry if there is any mistake with my grammar or with my story. I hope you guys will enjoy it. **

**p/s: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

This is our story. How we met, and love each other. The love of a vampire and a hunter, a forbidden love for us. No one can avoid this fate as this is the rule of right. Even if I will die someday, I wish to die in your arm. So, I can rest in peace because you are the only one for me, and no one else.

The day that changes my life forever is come now. The day of July 7 meant everything to me. The day I met you was when I was out hunting for vampires. How ironic it is for me to fall in love with a vampire. The creatures that I had to kill.

_**5 years ago.**_

"Lucy, Ryana. Hurry up! Master has a new mission for you guys. In ten minutes you guys have to go." called Alex, our senior in the guild.

"Thanks Alex. Love you. Hehe." Ryana kissed Alex's check and said goodbye. "Lucy, let's go!"

"Wait up, Ryana. Don't leave me behind, again. Bye, Alex." Lucy ran faster to catch up Ryana that had been long gone.

"You guys sure lively today." Alex laughed and smiled as thinking about the two of them.

Lucy and Ryana Heartfilia are the daughters of the strongest hunters ever exist in history that is Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Every each one of the vampires in the world is scared of them even if hearing their names will be a bad luck to them. This was due to their powers that no vampires can resist with. They were able to defeat the strongest vampire during their time that is King Draglife, or also known as the King of Vampires Clan. Now, the two of them was dead due to the spread of death virus that caused by the vampire clan, as they claimed to get revenge for the dead of their king. Now, their daughters inherit their powers to continue their job, which is to banish every each one of vampires in this world. They may seem fragile by outside, but no one knows as they catch their prey they change as the heartless person ever. They kill without hesitation and burned them to ash. They are known as **The Heartless Sisters** by the vampires' clan.

_**At the same time,**_

"Prince Natsu and Prince Sting, King Makarov wishes to see both of you in the throne chamber as soon as possible," the butler of vampire's clans said while bowing his head down.

"Thanks, Simon. You may go now," said Prince Natsu.

"As your wish," Simon bowed down and walked out from the room.

"Hey, Stingy Bee. Let's go," Natsu said while walking out from the room.

"You stupid ash brain. Who do you think you are to call me Stingy Bee?" the angry Sting said as he hit Natsu's head.

"Yah! What's that for?'" Natsu rubbed his head off.

"Just...Hurry up, will you!" Sting shouted at Natsu and hurriedly went out from the room.

"Stupid, Stingy," said Natsu as he walked.

"I can hear you."

"I don't care, baka!"

_**Back to Lucy and Ryana,**_

"Lucy, what's the mission?" Ryana asked Lucy as they are on the train.

"Did you not hear what the master had said earlier?" asked Lucy, still reading her book.

"You know me, Lucy," as Ryana laughed while listening to the iPod.

"Huh! You will never change, will you?" Lucy just shook her head. "Okay. The master asked us to kill Prince Natsu and Prince Sting."

"Who's that?" asked Ryana again, and this time she was eating an apple.

"When will you be serious, Ryana?" Lucy just shook her head, again. "Both of them are the heirs of the King Makarov. They are the last pure royal bloodline of vampires. They are something we never encounter before. So, this time don't you dare to act reckless just like last time. We almost died back then."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. So stop nagging all the time will you? I'm perfectly understood what you are saying." Ryana said as she eating, again.

"I hope."

"You will see. I will burn them to ash. Hahahahahaha."

"Stop laughing Ryana. It's scary you know. You sound just like them."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah."

_**Then, back to Sting and Natsu,**_

"Father, you call us?" asked Natsu.

"Ah! Natsu and Sting, you are here. My sons. Well, it seems that our brothers had been killed again by the twin sisters. You guys know them? They are very infamous in our clan, and they are known as The Heartless Sisters," said King Makarov.

"The Heartless Sisters? Of course! Both of them are quite beauty, their blood must be delicious I presume," Sting said while chuckled.

"Of course. If we can get one of them, our clan will be very powerful and be more respect by the other clan," said the king.

"So, what is your request father?" asked Natsu, knowing there must be something their father want from them.

"Catch both of them and make them your mate. As soon as possible," the king said.

"We will, father," said Natsu and Sting while bowed down.

"By midnight, go out and hunt them down," said the king again while smiling at them.

Natsu and Sting bowed their head down and exit the throne chamber, and went to their respective rooms to get ready before they went to hunt their future mate. As both of them outside the chamber, the king took out the picture of the former king or also his eldest brother, King Draglife.

"I will take revenge for the death of my brother. Jude and Layla Heartfilia, just you watch. I will make sure your daughters will suffer for eternity," the king said while laughing loudly as the tear fallen slowly from his eyes. "I will."

_**Lucy and Ryana, still in the train,**_

"How long before we arrive?" asked Lucy.

"About 15 minutes we will arrive to Clover town," said Ryana while looking at her watch.

As soon they arrived to Clover town, they went to the nearby cafe to eat as the big eater, Ryana, keep complaining being hungry. So, after that they went straight to Honey Inn to check in and rest as tomorrow will be a long day for them.

_**During midnight,**_

"Keep quiet, will you. Stop whining all the time, you stupid fire," as Sting guarding around the Honey Inn before attacking.

"You, baka! I'm not stupid!" Natsu whined.

"Just stop talking! They will notice us. Keep your mouth shut!" as Sting getting angrier with Natsu.

_**At the same time,**_

"Lucy, do you hear them?" asked Ryana while getting ready with her weapons.

"Yes, as clear as the night sky. Seems that they are close," as Lucy said.

"Good. Never thought it will be this soon. My body can't seem to wait for some fighting." Ryana said while laughing. "Just you wait vampires; I will burn you guys until nothing left. Hahahahaha."

"Stop it Ryana. It is creepy to hear you laugh."

"Fine!"

"Get ready. They are moving closer."

_**Natsu and Sting's moments.**_

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up, you Stingy Bee."

"You... ash brain!"

As both of them bickering with each other, the black-haired girl and the blond girl was standing right in front of them.

"Oho, what we have here? Two good looking vampires or should I say Prince Natsu and Prince Sting. Am I right?" said the black-haired girl while looking straight at them with a very scary looking smile pasted on her face.

Natsu and Sting suddenly stopped after hearing a woman's voice in front of them. "Never knew it will be this fast. Seeing both of you in front of us in this lovely night." said Sting after recognised them as The Heartless Sisters while smiling sweetly at them.

"Just stop talking and fight us." said the black-haired girl again, already in pose to fight.

"It will be my pleasure to have you, my lady." as Sting said while getting ready and without failed gave a flying kiss to that girl.

"Yucks! Don't be lovey dovey with us and fight us seriously."

"Of course, my sweety. Hehe."


End file.
